The present invention generally relates to image data processing systems and, more particularly, to an image data processing system which can minimize the frequency of access to an image memory in processing of an image data.
A related art image data processing system is arranged, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-63-129476 so that the coordinate calculation and interpolation calculation in affine transformation are carried out at a high speed on a hardware basis. However, the related art system is defective in that the frequency of access to an image memory is high, and thus it is impossible to further increase the processing speed of the entire system.
A system for taking part of zone of an image into a processor for rotation processing is discussed, for example, in the Preliminary Publication titled "Am 95c 76 (A.M.D.). Orthogonal Rotation Processor (ORP)", #09332. Rev. B. Amendment/O (September, 1987). In this system, however, it has been impossible to process an ordinary image because it only handles every 90.degree. rotation.
The first-mentioned related art system is defective in that no consideration is paid to the frequency of access to the image memory and thus it is impossible to further increase the processing speed of the entire system. The second related art system is disadvantageous in that the processing of this system is limited to every 90.degree. rotation and it is impossible to use the system for ordinary image processing.